


A Daily Dose of Fish is Good for the Heart, According to Most Health Websites.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Eridan is a lazy matesprit., M/M, Matespritship., Nooks/Bulges, PWP, Redrom., Sollux is literally a nooklicker., This is just an excuse to write porn., This is nothing but Sollux eating Eridan out and getting him off., Xeno, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and one of your favorite things about your matesprit is how nonchalant he is about pailing. Eridan’s so needy, only for you, he’s made it so clear that he wants you more than anything; especially now. His back is arched beautifully above you, his eyes closed and his jaw slack with pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daily Dose of Fish is Good for the Heart, According to Most Health Websites.

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan literally just sits on Sollux's face. First time experimenting with this position, so let me know how I did.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and one of your favorite things about your matesprit is how nonchalant he is about pailing. Eridan’s so needy, only for you, he’s made it so clear that he wants you more than anything; especially now. His back is arched beautifully above you, his eyes closed and his jaw slack with pleasure.

You’ve settled under him, face between his mile long legs, your hands firmly wrapped around his thick calves. His muscles are working weakly, shifting beneath his skin as his hips roll. He’s so lazy, though, arms folded on top of the bedframe as he leans down, resting his chin on his hands and humming.

He smells delicious, the scent of sweet musk pervading all your senses at once. The fruity flavor of his genetic fluid is heavy in the back of your throat. He’s spread out for you, leaking rich violet down his inner thighs. His bulge is trapped between the sloping plane of his stomach and the front of the bed frame, curling in on itself in weary frustration.

Your tongue is teasing the slit between his legs, coaxing him into dripping more of that delicious purple onto your face. You’re glasses-less, the bridge of your nose pressed up hard between the folds of his nook, holding him open as his hips stutter slightly. 

You snicker softly, a smirk tugging at your lips as you crane your neck, tilting up so you can graze the very tip of a single fang of yours over his skin. He mewls quietly and clenches a little, but you coax him back open by laving your tongue across the base of his bulge. 

Eridan’s hips shift momentarily as he tucks his legs more comfortably under himself, settling more of his weight on your upper chest. You gently ease your hands up his thighs, cupping his hips. You can feel his toes curl against your legs as you run your split tongue up against his pleasure nub.

A soft hiss is torn from his throat when you reach up around the curve of his hip with one hand and firmly grasp his bulge, thumbing over the head as it curls contentedly between your fingers. You begin to pump him slowly, thrusting your tongue in and out of him as if it were your bulge.

You take just as much pleasure from this as if he were servicing you. Watching him being taken apart and knowing it’s your fault is almost better than him reciprocating. By the time you have to swallow the genetic fluid that had sluiced into your mouth, he’s a mewling mess above you.

Gently, you squeeze his bulge, applying just enough pressure to make him keen quietly. “S-Sol...” He gasps out, starting to ride the movements of your mouth.

You concentrate on bringing him pleasure, locating the small bundle of nerves within him and sucking hard. He cries out and throws his head back, hips jerking up hard enough for you to have to reprimand him. You jerk your hand up hard and give your wrist a firm twist as you near the head of his bulge, and his hips cant in the opposite direction, relieving the pressure that had built up around your nose.

You suck again, the action producing a piquant wet noise. Eridan squeals and his hands fly back, bracing himself on your chest as his back bows and he arches. You bite down lightly, making him writhe atop of you, then slide your tongue right up under his sweet spot and press down on it.

He bucks wildly, trying to get away from the suddenly too-intense sensation, but you refuse, pulling him right back down to you and fucking him with your tongue. His replying moans are utterly mouthwatering, and it doesn’t take much more of your thrusts to make him spill his genetic material.

You faintly hear him screaming for you, but you loose yourself in dragging your tongue back and forth on the small bump of cartilage. His scream breaks and he whines silently, above you, hips rocking forward as purple runs down your face and gets in your hair. 

Eventually, you have to push him up a little, using your psionics to hold him there, to breathe, and you take a minute to swallow down his release and lick your lips. Eridan slides down from your chest to your hips, then shimmeys off of you and falls to the concupiscent couch at your side, panting.

You sit up and wipe your face on your shirt, then strip out of it and smirk at the shredded fabric from where Eridan’s claws tore through. You toss it away and roll to gather him into your arms, kissing his cheek and leaving a violet-stained lip mark. 

He sighs loudly and closes his eyes, nestling into you weakly before chirping gently. One of your hands wanders up his side, and you take a second to stroke his gills. He hisses and swats pathetically at your hand. 

You chuckle and drop your hand as he mumbles your name, and you hold him to your chest tightly. He tilts his head and looks at you, face lax with adoration. “That w-was nice.” He murmurs, nuzzling the tip of his nose along your jawline. 

“I’m glad.” You reply quietly, petting his silky-soft hair and lulling him to sleep.

A soft smile graces his lips as his bulge retracts, slipping back beneath his bulge sheath. Slowly, he pushes himself up and rolls over, grabbing your arm and pulling it around his own waist so you’re spooning him. 

You kiss the tip of an earfin, which twitches gently, and hold him as he drifts off, a satisfied smile on your face. There’s nothing more you enjoy than taking your matesprit apart.


End file.
